Almost
by bellecatastrophe
Summary: It was almost perfect. Almost. BBRaeRob Beastboy, Raven, Robin triangle


¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤_**  
**_

Almost

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤_**  
**_

Details

Title: Almost

Rating: T

Author(ess): reallyravenroth

Genre: Romance/ Angst

Inspiration: Another oneshot (flop)

Dedication: The people who I love and care for and... 'Him'

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans, nor does it seem I ever will. But I own insanity and this fic - kerching!

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤_**  
**_

Summary: 'Regardless, it was almost perfect. Almost.' BBRaeRob (Beastboy, Raven, Robin triangle)

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤_**  
**_

He was always trying so hard.

And always, always failing.

Almost always.

Or so it seemed.

A brief encounter.

Soft lips brushing another pair.

The awkward aftermath.

Their love was a secret.

He was so afraid that she was ashamed of it.

He didn't understand why it had to be a secret. Oh, how he had been overjoyed when she had uttered those words, finally accepting him. But it had almost all crashed down when she told him it was not to be uttered to another soul until she was ready.

Almost.

He loved her... like the sun loves the day and the moon loves the night. Like fragility loves the heart, and destruction loves the heart too. And like I loved him... but that is a different story. The point was - he loved her - so very, very much.

And not a soul would know - if that's what would guarentee her love back -

so be it.

Regardless , it didn't matter. It was almost perfect.

Almost.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

_**  
**_

Nothing could be more beautiful.

He longed for her.

Pined for her.

Wanted her.

Lusted her.

He needed her. Something... something depended on it. He almost wasn't so sure what exactly.

Almost.

Deep inside, he felt it... an urge.

The urge that drove him to insanity.

He hadn't be able to keep it in any longer.

Oh, the bittersweet irony.

Those glares...

All he saw were beautiful eyes in his direction.

The silent treatment...

Only another excuse to spend time with her, pleading for forgivness.

The fact that she didn't feel it.

Didn't feel the urge.

Oh, that just made him want her even more.

Then, when night fell...

The empty corridors.

The shadows.

Her vunerability.

His hunger.

Those stolen kisses.

Her giving in.

Their Romantic Game of Cat and Mouse.

He sometimes felt sick. Sick of himself. Sick of how he could do that to her - the woman he loved. He almost wanted to stop.

Almost.

But he enjoyed it too. Enjoyed it that he COULD do it to her, that he had that access. Enjoyed it that EVENTUALLY, she would kiss back... with some persuasion.

He didn't care that it was wrong.

He didn't care that something felt amiss.

It was almost perfect.

Almost.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤_**  
**_

She hated it.

Hated it that she had to choose.

She felt awful about her secret lover.

Or rather, secret lovers.

She almost wanted to cry.

Almost.

She didn't cry. It was... unlike her. It showed emotion. She almost couldn't show emotion. She almost wouldn't.

Almost.

She had found it in herself to show love. It had started with the one person she truly cared for, she truly loved to the pit of her seemingly cold heart. He had made it warm - sown back together what was once a broken heart.

Regardless of the past, it was almost perfect.

Almost.

Then HE had came along. The empty corridor. Her fear. His hunger.

That stolen kiss.

Although it almost all stayed the same.

Almost.

For truthfully, it changed everything.

She felt so confused.

That stolen kiss...

She felt, even though she so badly wanted to deny it, she felt like it hadn't been stolen at all.

Like she actually longed for it.

Pined it.

Wanted it.

Lusted it.

NEEDED it.

She felt like a traitor.

She truly loved that one person - the one the whole story had started with and it seemed like she was to get her happy ending at last. She couldn't understand why HE had to come and mess things all up.

She sighed deeply, almost wishing she hadn't given love a chance.

Almost.

For everyone needs to be loved.

Their was so much secrecy and lies in her and her true love's relationship.

Regardless of that, it was almost perfect.

Almost.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

_**  
**_

FLASHBACK TO CLEAR EVERYTHING : PART ONE

_He took a deep breath and kissed her gently on the lips. _

_Soft lips brushing another pair._

_"I love you. Like the sun loves the day, and the moon loves the night. Like fragility loves the heart, and destruction loves the heart too. And how that mysterious girl loved... him... but that's another story. The point is - I love you - very, very much." _

_A pair of arms flung themselves around his neck._

_"I love you too..." _

to be continued

FLASHBACK TO CLEAR EVERYTHING: PART TWO

**She gulped. The corridor was empty. **

**The only source of light was from the moon which shone dimly, drowning by the surrounding shadows.**

**They both knew of her vunerability. **

**And of his hunger. **

**His longing hunger. **

**His coat of shadows dispersed as he stepped towards her, illuminated by the moonlight. She backed away... her fear... he could almost smell it. Which almost stopped him.**

**Almost. **

**Lips pressed gently against hers at first. **

**Violet eyes widened...**

**...and shut close. **

**The lips pressed harder -**

**begging.**

**pleading.**

**She eventually responded to the kissing, and heard herself whisper out his name raspily as he pulled back... **

to be continued

CONTINUED FLASHBACKS: PART ONE AND TWO

_"Oh, I love you so much, Beastboy." _

**"Robin..." **

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤_**  
**_

Fin

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤_**  
**_

Almost...

**please, please, please review. You'll definetly regret it if you don't. Almost Definetely. Definetly definetly XD **

_**Explanation for those who still didn't understand:**_

_**Beastboy and Raven were in love, but after a while, Raven asked for it to be**_

_**a secret because she was afraid of what Robin might do to **_

_**Beastboy (shortly after Beastboy and Raven**_

_**hooking up together Robin had **_

_**cornered Raven.) Raven is **_

_**confused since she **_

_**loves**_

_**Beastboy**_

_**but enjoyed **_

_**the kiss that she recieved. **_


End file.
